


What If You Stayed The Night?

by Geo448



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo448/pseuds/Geo448
Summary: Set after the Lexa and Roan fight when Lexa turns up at Clarke's door but this time she doesn't leave.





	1. Clarke

Chapter 1: Clarke

As I was staring out into the darkness of Polis, I thought about the fight today with Lexa and Roan. I had been so worried that she may get killed by him but I had clearly underestimated her fighting abilities. Lexa had taken my advice to kill Queen Nia instead of Roan and declared him King of Azgeda. The coalition will stay together now that there is no threat to break it. But that doesn't mean that the clans will be happy about it. 

I hear a quiet knock on my door which brings me out of my thoughts. I wander over and open the door to see Lexa standing there in a dark nightgown with her hair flowing over one shoulder. I have never seen her look so innocent and shy before without all her makeup or combat gear on.

“Is this I told you so?” I say to her.

“No, this is thank you,” Lexa says quietly as she walks into the room.

I look down and take her bandaged hand and see that the cloth is not helping very much.

“Sit down, Let me change that for you,” I say going over to my table and getting a clean rag and some poultice to clean the wound with. I take her hand in mine, delicately unwrapping the bandage and throwing it away. 

“That girl that was with Nia, Ontari. What will happen to her?”.

“She won’t be back until the conclave after my death,” She says watching me closely.

“Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?” I say half sarcastically as I apply the poultice. She flinched slightly as it goes on. “Sorry” I whisper. 

“Thank you for backing me, and being there it really meant a lot to me that you came,” She said with a softness in her voice that I almost didn’t hear her. I look into her eyes and I don’t see the Commander who I met the first time sitting on her throne glaring death into my soul. I see a woman who is tired of having the weight of the world on her shoulders for so long. 

It makes me sad to think that she hasn’t had a regular life without so much war and death surrounding her. I want to take some of that stress and weight off her so she can relax for once. 

After I had finished cleaning up her wound she got up to leave. I quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around. 

“What if you stayed the night? Here with me” I say quickly, not wanting her to leave.

“You want me to stay with you? Aren’t you still mad at me about the mountain?” she says.

I look at her, thinking yes I am still mad deep down that she betrayed me but I can’t stop thinking about how worried I was when I thought she was going to die during the fight.

“Yes and no I guess. Give it time and I will come to forgive you for that but right now I just want you to stay here. I was really worried during the fight that something might happen to you”

“I know but you had nothing to worry about Clarke. As you can see I am fine” Lexa says with a small smile. 

"I can see that now," I say sarcastically.

I'm not sure what time it is but it's late judging by how tired I feel. I can feel a big yawn coming and no way to stop it. 

“I think we should get some rest, you look very tired,” Lexa says when she sees me yawn. 

“Yes, I think so too,” I say shuffling towards the bed.

“I can stay here on the couch if you have a blanket?” 

“No, it’s ok we can share the bed. Only if you are okay with that?” I say shyly. Maybe I didn’t think this through, maybe I read the signals wrong I thought to myself.

“Oh, yes that's fine”. She says as she walks to the side of the bed.

Lexa gets into the bed and lays down facing towards me, snuggling up into the fur blankets. I giggle to myself as I look at her because she looks so adorable wrapped up. I lie down next to her and straight away I feel myself falling asleep. 

“Reshop Lexa,” I say.

“Goodnight Clarke” I hear her say before the darkness takes me.


	2. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV

I was awake long before Clarke was, but I couldn’t go anywhere because apparently, it is very difficult to remove a sleeping Clarke when she has wrapped her arms around you. If anyone could see me at this moment they could definitely tell that I was blushing.

I slowly try and pry one of her arms off me so I could sit up. Turning and looking at Clarke as the morning sun shines through the window making her hair glow. “How?” I whisper to myself. How could I have left her at the mountain?. 

In the months that came after the mountain, I had heard stories spreading around the clans saying that the mighty Wanheda who took down the mountain is more powerful that Heda herself and if killed they would get the power of Wanheda. Many bounties had been placed to capture her. When I heard of this, I felt guilty that I was the one who burdened her with this title because I left her and her people at the mountain. I decided to hire Roan to hunt Clarke down and bring her to Polis unharmed so she would be safe here (with me), away from any bounty hunters or assassins.

Thinking about this makes me physically sick so I get up and go to the balcony to get some fresh air. About an hour passes and I hear Clarke waking up in the other room. When I walk in there I see her looking around for me with a concerned look on her face.

“I'm here,” I say as I walk in from outside. 

“Oh, I thought you might have left,” she said visibly relaxing at the sight of her.

“Why would I leave? You asked me to stay”. I say hopping back onto the bed.

“Mochof, I didn’t think I could be alone last night,” Clarke says. 

“I understand. I will stay here whenever you want”. Leaning up on one shoulder I look into her eyes so she knows that I really mean it.

“Listen, I know that you are not ready to forgive me for what happened at the mountain but I really need to say that there are only a few things I regret in my life, and one of them is leaving you there.” I can see that she doesn’t want me to talk about it but she stays quiet and continues to listen. 

“Ever since that day I have felt deep regret with the pain that I have put you through and turning you into Wanheda. You never should have gone through that on your own. I made a big mistake and I don’t expect you to forgive me but I just need you to know that”. I’m on the verge of tears at this point trying to read Clarke’s reaction to what I had just said. 

I expected her to yell or at least be angry at me but I what I did not expect was for her to hug me. I was taken by surprise and didn’t know what to do. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. She pulled me closer and held me for a few minutes until I composed myself. 

“I'm sorry, I should be the one getting yelled at or something. Not being comforted” I say.

Clarke took a deep breath before she said anything. “I have had some time to think about it and although I might not be able to forgive you fully for what happened, I do know that what you did was to save your own people and at the time was a calculated decision which worked out for you,” said Clarke.

“I accept your apology and I can see that you really meant what you said. I want us to get along and be able to work together without our past affecting us anymore and move on.” She said as she sighed. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could finally breathe again. Hearing that she wants to move on from the past with no bad blood between us made me so happy. As I was about to lie down again I hear her stomach growling.

“How about we go get some breakfast?”. I say with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know im not the best at writing but I thought I should give it a go. It could just end up being trash but oh well. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
